Ginny Doesn't Know
by GrrHatLet
Summary: Ginny calls Harry to remind him of her 17th birthday party. She has no idea why he's acting so weird...


Based off a song with a similar title. I would also like to mention I was dead-tired while posting this and this may be subject to editing once I've had my sleep. Well, still, enjoy.

* * *

"Are you ok? You sound a little out of breath."

"Yeah, _ah-ah_," a winded, frantic voice gasped through the phone. "What…what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"You're acting so weird today, Harry." A girl's voice floated through the other end. "I've told you 3 times already my family wants to go out for my birthday." She twirled a lock of her fiery hair between her fingers.

"That's, _hngh, _great!" Harry sucked in a sharp breath.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine, Gin!" The former-Gryffindor insisted (sounding a bit like he was trying to convince himself, she noted).

"Ok…" she drawled, holding the receiver against her cheekbone. It had been really fascinating when Hermione taught her and the rest of the Weasley clan how to use a telephone. Ron had her splitting her sides when he yelled into it like a constipated Howler, and it only became more complicated when Hermione introduced the "cell phone". A convenience as it was, especially in the Muggle world, she noted the drawback of not being able to seeing Harry's face. She knew he hated it, but the Floo system still had it uses. "Well, I was thinking," her voice dropped to a lower, more private tone, "maybe after the adults thin out, we could—"

"OI!"

"Harry?!"

The line rattled for a moment, before the heavy sound of his breath filled her ears. If she didn't know better it sounded like he was trying to run a 3-mile stretch.

"Are you working out or something?"

_"Ngnnh!"_

Harry always had a bit of a complex when it came to his scrawniness. Personally, the young Weasley daughter didn't care. But boys would be boys.

"It's…nothing Gin," A strangled "aaah!" floated through, but his strained voice returned: "Go on…"

Her brow furrowed. "I _said_ after my parents leave, we could go somewhere and-"

"Ohhh…"

Ginny frowned. "And paint our faces with polka-dots."

"Sounds…haa…great!"

"Harry Potter, what is going on with you today?"

A huff. "I…" A puff. "I can't…"

"Harry?"

"For Merlin's sake…"

"What?"

"Nothing. So, erm," another pause as his end rattled, "…what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Ginny groaned and thrust her gaze up to the ceiling. "I'll see you tonight, Harry."

"Yeah, fine…ack!"

Ginny Weasley closed the cellphone with a roll of her eyes, with a mere flick of her wand it was bagged back in Hermione's satchel. She smiled in delight at her newly-legal use of magic, and it would only get better as the day drew on. Her brothers would be coming, as well as her many sisters-in-law, and a gaggle of her friends all from Hogwarts would be coming to join her. Not only that but Harry was going to bring his friend (who just happened to be the best-looking boy Ginny ever saw) Tom, to the party. Former Slytherin, she cared not. As a matter of fact, the concept excited her too much to even worry that he might steal all the attention.

It was a very lovely evening she had planned for her and Harry as well: a head of tussled black hair and a pair of vibrant green eyes would make it a night to remember… With the adults circulating, her plans would be a bit tiresome to achieve—but nothing Luna and Hermione wouldn't help with. Thoughts of masking their deeds brewing in her mind as she left for the backyard, her biggest assurance was that Harry's hair was naturally messy…

* * *

"Tom!"

"Mmm…" A voice floated into his ear, as the cellphone was plucked and taken away. Harry arched his back as a completely guiltless voice penetrated his ears. "Anybody important?"

Harry snarled as Tom's lips tugged at his ear, his large, long-fingered hand tirelessly thumbing over his nipple. Tom damn-well knew who it was: why else would he have answered the phone while they were doing…this? Only when it was at the expense of Harry's largest admirer would Tom overcome his detest of Muggle inventions.

* * *

You may find the rest of the (uncensored) version on Archive of Our Own. Same author, same title.


End file.
